Gingerbread Man
'Gingerbread Man '- piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana na YouTube 23 grudnia 2015, z okazji świąt. Pojawia się w minialbumie Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP. Tekst oryginalny ::I'm frosting ::I don't need a man to make my life sweet ::Prince charming ::Just isn't the one that I think I need ::You're thirsty ::You think I give out all my shit for free ::I'm bursting ::Out laughing at idiocy ::I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed ::The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat ::One who's always crazy ::Never calls me baby ::That's the one that I want ::All you boys are not him, him ::Can't you see? ::I only want the ones who never see me ::But I'm happy ::I love playing these games until my heart bleeds ::It bleeds jelly ::Cause you don't want someone to eat your cookie ::Can someone please ::Find him for me, find him for me? ::I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed ::The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat ::One who's always crazy ::Never calls me baby ::That's the one that I want ::All you boys are not him, him ::I'm the icing covering his body ::I wanna hold him so close, so tightly ::Baby how do I say this politely? ::Love me harder and don't be nice, please ::I wanna feel your crumbs on my body ::I want to break you in pieces like me ::Baby don't be so scared of biting ::Want to eat each other into nothing ::I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed ::The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat ::One who's always crazy ::Never calls me baby ::That's the one that I want ::All you boys are not him, him Tekst polski ::Jestem z lukru ::Nie potrzebuję mężczyzny by moje życie było słodkie ::Książe z bajki ::Po prostu nie jest tym, którego myślę, że potrzebuję ::Jesteś spragniony ::Myślisz że oddałabym ci całe to g*wno za darmo ::Pękam ::Ze śmiechu na idiotyzmy ::Potrzebuję mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego nakarmię ::Mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego zjem ::Takiego, który zawsze jest zwariowany ::Nigdy nie nazwie mnie kochaniem ::To ten, którego pragnę ::Wy wszyscy, chłopcy, nie jesteście nim, nim ::Widzisz? ::Chcę tylko tego, który nigdy mnie nie widzi ::Ale jestem szczęśliwa ::Kocham grać w te gry, dopóty moje serce krwawi ::Krwawi galaretką (?) ::Ponieważ nie chcesz nikogo, aby zjadł twoje ciasteczko ::Czy ktokolwiek, proszę ::Znajdzie go dla mnie, znajdzie go dla mnie? ::Potrzebuję mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego nakarmię ::Mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego zjem ::Takiego, który zawsze jest zwariowany ::Nigdy nie nazwie mnie kochaniem ::To ten, którego pragnę ::Wy wszyscy, chłopcy, nie jesteście nim, nim ::Jestem lukrem, okrywającym jego ciało ::Chciałabym chwycić go tak blisko, tak ciasno ::Jak powinnam powiedzieć to milej? ::Kochaj mnie mocniej i nie bądź delikatny, proszę ::Chcę poczuć twoje okruszki na moim ciele ::Chcę złamać cię na kawałki, jak mnie ::Kochanie, nie bój się ugryzienia ::Zjedzmy się nawzajem do ostatka ::Potrzebuję mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego nakarmię ::Mężczyzny z piernika, takiego, którego zjem ::Takiego, który zawsze jest zwariowany ::Nigdy nie nazwie mnie kochaniem ::To ten, którego pragnę ::Wy wszyscy, chłopcy, nie jesteście nim, nim Szczegóły Strony * Autorką strony jest LadyOfTheKnife. * Tekst i tłumaczenie wzięte ze strony tekstowo. Kategoria:Piosenki